Field
The present invention relates to a battery holding structure for a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been disclosed structures which allow the battery on a motorcycle to be installed and removed along the widthwise directions of the motorcycle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-201318, hereinafter Patent Document 1). The battery is prevented from moving along the widthwise directions of the motorcycle by a battery band. The battery has both positive and negative terminals disposed outside along the widthwise directions of the motorcycle.
With the above structure, when the battery is to be removed, it is necessary to carry out work to dislodge the battery band separately from work to detach battery wire terminals from both terminals of the battery.